Blood Moon
by Fantasy Dreamers
Summary: HannibalxTwilight & fem!Will. Will, her dogs, and her daughter move to Forks after Red Dragon. Then Hannibal escapes and wants his family back.
1. Prequel Part 1

**Hey this is our second story! Warning fem!Will and HannibalxTwilight crossover, but you should give it a chance. It's only has some Twilight, mostly Hannibal. Will update other stories soon.**

Prologue part 1

* * *

Will felt utterly numb as she walked down the stairs. For once in her life, her mind was blank. No murderous thoughts or gruesome images. Just nothing, not even her own thoughts.

As she stepped into the kitchen, she saw Hannibal leaning toward the window over the sink, taking a long drag off his cigarette. As he blew the smoke out of the window, Will felt warmth in her chest to know that she was the only one to know about Hannibal's most hated habit he cannot kick, even with all of his self-control. It was one of those rare moments she saw her lover as human. As she walked around the neat kitchen island, she gently grabbed Hannibal's hand and he turned to face her. She stared into his strange maroon eyes for ten seconds, a miracle for her, and one she only bestows upon Hannibal, before speaking to his nose.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

18 years later

I finished putting the last of my boxes in my new room. I looked outside the window to see, as no surprise, it was raining again. Forks rain is different, it's cold whereas the rain is humid in Sugarloaf. I had to buy a whole new, warmer, wardrobe before moving here. Mama said that things will be different here, that we were safe here. I think she was trying to convince herself that more than me.

As I start to unpack boxes, I hear my mom and the dogs moving around down stairs. We just got the house today and it already smells like dog. That's the one good thing about this move, we were able to take the dogs with us. I don't think mama had it in her to lose the dogs, too.

Hours later, I here Clair De Lune float upstairs. Mama must have given up and started making dinner. She only listens to music when she's cooking, sad, drunk, or all of the above. Even then, she only plays classical. I could already smell the potatoes cooking in the broth. Potato soup for dinner then. Before we came to the house, we stopped a chain grocery store to get some stuff. It was a big step for Mama. She usually only lets us eat what we have grown ourselves, but this house didn't come with a garden. I don't think Mama would have trusted it if it had. I think the last time I ate something not home grown, and meat for that matter, was the last day Mama was in the hospital. The first time anyways.

As I head down stairs to help, I can't help but dread tomorrow. I start at the local high school tomorrow morning. It's the middle of the second semester and I haven't been in school all year. Plus it's not like the schools in Sugarloaf. People are going to notice the new kid. I might be better than Mama, but I'm still not good at being _social._


	2. Prequel Part 2

Prequel part 2

She pulled the car slowly up the old gravel road. She hadn't seen her old home in months, not that she had been able to call it home since the… _incident. _She had received a text from James while she was at the hotel. She had been held up there with Alice and Jasper for three long days. James had instructed her to come to the abandon house alone. Or he would tell a reporter for the _Tattler_ where to find her and her mama. And there were a lot of people who would love a chance to get revenge on both her parents. There was one promise that she would keep for her papa, and that was to protect her mama.

She got out of Ms. Foster's car that she borrowed after she snuck out of the hotel. Molly was her mama's only friend here and always was willing to help them out when her and her mama lived in Sugarloaf. Molly had been sympathetic when she showed up out of the blue and explained that she wanted to go by the old house for some closure. She felt bad for lying to the woman who used to babysit her when her mama was working, but she needed to get out to the isolated house.

She entered through the front door, no need to sneak around. She was not scared of some sparkly vampire, she knew real monsters. There was a noise in the kitchen. She peered in, and gasped. On every surface was pictures and articles of her family. Her eyes were drawn to the giant photos hanging over the oven. _That_ picture of her mama in the, and next to it was a photo of her papa the last time she saw him. The stove top was on and the bottom of the pictures was starting to smolder.

"My employer spent a great deal of time and money to set this all up." She turned around slowly to face him. James was standing nonchalant in the doorway, a smug smirk on his face. "And exactly who would your employer be?" she asked brazenly. His smirk grow as he replied "Oh, someone well…_ acquainted _with your parents."

James walked further into the room, continuing his speech, "My employer wants your mother alive, of course." He walked over to the stove and turn the heat up, causing the pictures catch fire. "But he thinks that your painful, gruesome death will be a fitting punishment for your parents, after what they did to him."

"And what is it that my parents did to him?" she asked hoping to buy time and answers. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. After all, her papa had made plenty of enemies.

The smoke from the burning pictures had been getting thicker and thicker by the minute. She didn't know how much longer she can breathe in here. James was all but in front of her now. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he held up a video camera that she hadn't notice in his hand earlier. "My employer wants to show your parents the last moments of your life. He wants them to know how you cried and begged, and that they could do nothing to stop it." With that comment he banged her head against the refrigerator.

She fell to the floor, blood flowing freely from the back of her head. James bent down and grabbed her leg in a vice like grip, and snapped it. She screamed out in pain, the tears clouding her vision and her eyes already stinging from the smoke.

"Tell your mommy and daddy it's all their fault." James said, holding the camera up to her face. She remained silent, would be strong like her mama. _Mama survived worst then this, so I can get through this._

James glowed with anger. He grabbed her arm, yanking it up to his mouth. He growled when she tried in vain to pull herself free. James stared into her deep brown eyes, with he shook his head in confusion when they started to look more red then his, and bit into her wrist. Her blood tasted divine for a second, until it felt like swallowing fire.

She stared numbly as the sadistic vampire burst into flames in front of her. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she got up and stumbled blindly to the screen door and out onto the deck. She shuffled down to the beach where she fell into the surf. The last thing she saw was that cursed house being consumed by flames before blackness.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing please!**

* * *

Edward sighed in relief when he finally pulled his car into the garage. He didn't think that he was going to make it past that last light before she called again, sending him back for a fourth round. He had been at the local grocery store for hours trying to round up everything Esme need to bake all of the Christmas themed foods she wanted. He ended up pulling out of the corner store parking lot three times that day and each time Alice called right as he got halfway down 14th street and asked for "Just one more thing." While he carried in the bags he could smell the buttery scent of fresh cookies coming from the room where they were all talking and laughing, and he knew that it was all worth it in the end. He carried them to the kitchen where Esme was baking with Alice and Bella. Edward leaned down a little to kiss Bella while she beat eggs in a bowl and she smiled up at him. Then he carted the heavy plastic bags to Alice.

"My Lady." he bowed, grinning widely. Alice rolled her eyes as he sat down on the counter and watched them cook.

"Hey, had fun at the store?" Bella asked cheekily. "It was great, all four times." Edward said while looking at Alice. Alice just ignored him and started cutting out the cookies.

"You know, Bella is really good in the kitchen..." Alice said trying to move the conversation from Edward's irritating complaints.

"Yes, Bella, where did you learn to cook?" Esme asked, looking up from the dirty dishes she was doing. She had been curious all morning for where she had learned. Bella's skills were far to advance for someone who just picked up a few things from their parents.

Bella stopped beating the eggs and dabbed her fingers, trying to hide her immediate panic at the question.

"My family is just big into cooking all our own food." she looked down at her hands and tried her best to look more modest than the actual vagueness she was going for. She wasn't technically lying.

The other occupants of the kitchen looked at her with confused curiosity. Bella had never been one for such modesty and she had seemed almost nervous when they asked. They decided not to delve any further because of the violent way she started beating those eggs after that.

They all fell silent while they worked diligently on their individual task. Bella was making the fruitcake, while Esme and Alice were cutting and decorating the cookies. Edward decided that with such focused chefs he was pretty much useless here. So he slipped quietly out of the room to find something to do. The rest of the family was out hunting, so Edward had most of the house to himself. He sat down in the living area to recollect his thoughts a bit.

It had been 6 months since James had come to town and decided to target Bella. When Jasper and Alice realized Bella had left the hotel, they called the rest of the family there and they all followed her scent to her old house in Sugarloaf, Florida. When they arrived the house had been engulfed in flames. Fearing for her life, the family burst into the burning house and searched frantically for her. When she was nowhere to be found they combed the beach and surrounding area, hoping that somehow she had made it out. Edward was the one to find Bella, her crumpled figure bleeding out onto the white sand and her fingertips reaching out to the sea. She woke up three days later in the hospital with a broken leg, concussion, and a very frantic mother. Bella then told that she didn't remember what happened, which is plausible. Humans can block memories of traumatic events and severe fires have been known to cause memory loss.

But he could always tell when she was lying.

He could never convince her tell him what happened, even though it pained him to see her reduced to such a state, so he decided to let it go.

For now at least.

Weeks went by and Bella slowly healed. That was when summer came.

After that my family and I decided to give Bella some time alone with her mom, so went visit their friends in the Denali Coven. While we were gone, Victoria, James's mate, had come to Forks for revenge. A bunch of those…_ dogs_ transformed and managed to kill her before we got home and now the vampires and wolves are living in peace. Well, trying to at least. Even Jacob, who Bella had befriended when I left. Things would be going smoother if Jacob hadn't insist on trying to steal Bella from him.

Edward decided to head back to the kitchen to check on the girls. "I'm serious, we should go shopping in Seattle soon. Christmas is in _two _weeks. Bella, did you see when your mom is free to go?" Alice asked. Edward chuckled at his sister as he hugged Bella close to his chest.

"Mama said we will be free to go this weekend, don't worry about it Alice." Bella told her, while rolling her eyes. "You know, it's not easy baking with you all wrapped around me." Bella smiled at Edward, whose arms were still wrapped around her waist, cutting off all access to the needy cookie dough.

"Yah, but it tastes better when you work for it." Edward sported a cocky smile as he kissed her cheek. He reached over behind her and swiped some of the raw cookie dough to put in his mouth. Bella rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when her phone went started vibrating. She pushed herself out of Edward's arms and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey Mama." Bella smiled into the phone.

The vampires could hear the frantic voice on the other end say something in Lithuanian. Edward always thought it was a little weird that Bella and her mother spoke Lithuanian with each other. As far as he could tell they weren't immigrants and hardly even appeared to be Lithuanian. Bella looked confused as she struggled to put her words together to talk back to her mom.

The others stopped what they were doing to look at Bella, and Edward raised a questioning eyebrow at Bella. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she ran from the room. The three vampires followed the panicked girl to the living room. Bella had turned on the TV and had flipped to some news station. She was still talking in frantically fast Lithuanian to her mother, but now she had started pacing. To Edward, it sounded like she was trying to calm the other woman down.

Bella's head shot up from the floor to the TV screen and her eyes crinkled like she was trying to keep composure. She had found what she was looking for.

A grim looking news anchor in a two piece suit was speaking to someone off screen before turning back to the camera.

"We have just received word that the ambulance that Dr. Hannibal Lector, a.k.a. Hannibal the Cannibal, had escaped in had just been found by an airport parking garage security camera in Memphis, Tennessee. Both crew members of the ambulance are confirmed dead, but still unidentified. The FBI warns the public to be on guard. If the subject is seen do not approach but alert the authorities' immediately..." the anchor's voice faded into the background.

Suffocating silence filled the room. Even vampires feared beings that feed on its own kind.

Bella spoke shortly to her mom before hanging up and pocketing the phone.

"I have to go." Bella says to no one in particular. She left, hastily forcing one arm down her coat after the other. She grabbed her keys before Edward stops her at the door, swerving around to block her path.

"Let me drive you home. We can take your car and I'll run back afterward." He said, glancing down at Bella's shaking hands.

"No, my mama needs me right now. Just me." She was out the door before Edward could protest. He watched as she drove her old truck down the long driveway and eventually out of his sight.

Edward walked back into the living room where Alice and Esme were still watching the news. Alice doesn't look away from the news when she says:

"I have a feeling things are about to get really bad."


	4. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Hannibal the Cannibal escaped and Professor Swan's break down was the talk of the town. No one knew exactly what had happened to the quirky college professor, but everyone could tell she was not right in the head. Everyone had already figured out her and her quiet daughter came to town to hide from something. No reasonable person would move out of sunny Florida for this little Washington icicle. They always seemed to be looking over their shoulders when they weren't running from their past. The people of Forks didn't know how right they were.

Bella was worried about her Mama. She had been drinking a lot more than usual now. Bella had found her Mama's expensive twenty year old bottle of whiskey drained in the cabinet last night. It used to be she'd take a little sip every now and then but lately her shot glass had seen a lot of wear. Even the dogs seemed more moody than usual. They'd rather spend their time sulking around then catching frisbees. She herself was jumping at every sound and shadow. She kept her own stresses hidden from her Mama because she knew if she shared it would just be all too much for her.

Edward, thankfully, hadn't brought up _that_ night. She knew the Cullens' suspected something. Even after all the secrets they'd shared with her, she knew she still couldn't tell them the truth about herself. How do you tell a family of vampires that you are a bigger monster then them?

"Ella…Bella." She looked up at Alice with a start. Apparently she had zoned out during their senior English class.

"Sorry Alice, I just spaced out." She gave a weak, sheepish smile as she started packing up. 'What a lame excuse.' she thought.

"Well come on, you have plenty of time to zone out during Christmas break." Alice laughed grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her all the way out to the parking lot.

"So does your mom still want to do Christmas at your house?" Alice thought it was real sweet that Bella's mom offered to host Christmas dinner at her house when she heard that the Cullens' weren't really into cooking. Only she didn't know that the real reason was Mama didn't want Bella eating anything they made.

"Yeah, Mama already got everything ready to make dinner. She said y'all can come over around eleven if you wanna help out." Bella said. Her eyes focused in on Edward, who was leaning on her car a little ways off. She just hoped nothing catastrophic would happen before they got to the appetizers.

* * *

"DUKRA, GET THE DOOR!" Bella heard her mama call from the kitchen. Edward and his family must have just gotten here for Christmas dinner. She really hoped that after spending the day with her family and their little "eccentric" lifestyle that they wouldn't go screaming for the hills.

"COMING MAMA!" she hollered back. She checked herself in the mirror real quick and then sprinted down the stairs to the front door. She flattened her hair one last time before opening the door.

Edward was leaning in the doorway with that cute crooked smile on his face. "Hi." he said, before leaning down to kiss her. "Hi." Bella said back, feeling silly. "My family is getting their stuff from the car." he said as he walked around her to hang his jacket up. Just as Bella was about to reply she was interrupted by a very loud "MERRY CHRISTMAS BELLA!" and was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Merry… Christ…mas…Alice" she wheezed out.

One by one the rest of the Cullen's filed in with sweets and presents. Luckily, they seemed to get along with her mama well. Esme and Mama were already becoming fast friends, for Mama's standards anyways. For the next few hours there was a lot of joking, cooking, and smiles. Bella's mama and Esme were both cooking while everyone else was hanging out in the living room with the dogs.

Esme came into the living room to tell everyone that dinner was ready. So in fifteen minutes, everyone was seated around the dining room table eating all sorts of good food. Bella had ushered her mama into putting as much variety on the table as possible. Because a lot of the traditional Christmas dinner foods weren't a part of their diet, Bella and her Mama had come up with their own traditional food that was just as extravagant. On the table in ornate serving platters were dishes filled with creamy vegetable risotto, rich smoked potatoes covered in creamy sauces, cheesy portobello caprese, and the loveliest roasted rosemary tomatoes that Mama had ever made.

"This food is delicious, Mrs. Swan. Is it all home grown?" Jasper asked. He knew both Bella and her mom were vegetarians and he had noticed an impressive garden growing out back. "Yes, I am very particular about what my durka and I put into our bodies." she responded. After everyone had finished eating, or pretending to eat, they all cleaned up and moved back into the living room. It was then that trouble had started.

Bella noticed all of the vampires stiffened right before she heard a knock on the door. Her mama got up to answer it. Bella heard her mama talk amiably for a few seconds before calling her name. She got up and went to the door with Edward hot on her heels.

Jacob was standing there with a package in his hands. "I'll just leave you alone." Mama said before slipping back into the living room. "Merry Christmas Bella." Jacob said while handing the present to Bella.

"Thanks Jake, let me go get your present real quick. " She took the present to put under the tree and replaced it with another one. When she got back, both the vampire and werewolf were attempting to glare the other to death.

"Here's your gift, sorry that the wrapping stinks." she handed the package to him. "Well it's not the thing that really stinks around here." he responded while glaring at the Edward. "Well there's already seven dogs around here, so there's no room for more." Edward spat back. The next thing Bella knew, both of them were punching each other. It took Emmitt, Jasper, and Carlisle five minutes to stop the fight. They hadn't managed to seriously hurt each other, but they had managed to disgruntle everyone else. Afterwards Edward and Jacob were sitting in opposite corners of the living room glaring at the other.

Soon all of the presents were open, or so they thought. "Shannon, I found these two gifts behind the tree. They're labeled to you and Bella, but it doesn't say from who." Esme showed Bella's mama the gifts. Shannon had a very confused look on her face as she opened the one to her. She gasped, nearly dropping the neatly wrapped box. She tore away from the party and up the stairs with the box in hand. They heard her the muffled sounds of a woman frantically rushing before she came back down in a bit of a disgruntled state.

"Well, I think that's enough merrymaking for tonight." she said as she started to ferociously collect stray wrapping paper. Bella thought it was really weird that Mama was being so rude. Then it dawned on her who exactly the gifts could be from. She quickly ushered the Cullens' and Jacob out the door, but not before Edward gave her a concerned kiss as the rest of the Cullens piled into their car.

"Are you alright Bella? Your mother was really frantic back there." he looked solemnly into her eyes and held her hands tightly.

Bella cringed at the question, but tried her best to hide it with the icy blasts of wind that plastered her face. "She's okay. It's just that the extra gifts under the tree were from a person she loved very much but had a bad falling out with. She wasn't expecting them and she just needs a little bit of time to herself to adjust." Bella bit her lip. He was so sweet and earnest. When she looked back up at him she could tell how much he was legitimately concerned for her mama. It made her feel even more horrible about keeping everything from him.

She gave him a quick kiss before he walked away, and Bella shut the door tight, slamming her back against it with an unworldly force. She took deep breaths and tried to keep her heartbeat normal, and then she reached down and clicked the lock into place. Then the dead bolt, then the chain, then the heavy padlock. After making sure they were all secure and in place, she walked off to meet her mama. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"What the heck was that all about?" Jacob asked as he and Edward walked down Bella's driveway. All the others already left for home. "Made she just got tired with putting up with a mutt like you!" Edward spat back at him. He was a little worried about the way Bella and her mom had been acting. "Well judging by all the dogs she has, I think we both know that Bella will eventually choose me over you." Jacob had stopped and shoved Edward back. Both started growling at each other when suddenly they heard a twig break. That was the only warning they got before antlers plunged into their unsuspecting bodies.


	5. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update, I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen in this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming! I will also try to update sooner!**

* * *

Will felt the smooth notes of the harpsichord glaze over her as she swallowed down hard on her last drop of whiskey. She dropped the empty bottle on the floor and it rolled under the bed with a deafening clank. Her bedroom was dark and sparsely furnished with only a simple unmade bed and a nightstand. The entire room had been enveloped with the smell of dogs, and she liked it that way. Ever since she'd been released from the hospital, she had allowed the dogs sleep with her. They provided her with comfort by filling the void where he had once slept.

After wiping away a few stray tears, she looked down at the half open box in her lap. Tissue paper was strewn haphazardly across the bed. She knew exactly who both gifts were from even without touching the second box.

He was here. He had been inside their house.

Not that she doubted he couldn't anyways. The dogs must still remember him and his tasty sausages. Will gagged at that thought.

Will moved the tissue paper aside to look into the box better. She didn't understand why she was torturing herself like this. She should just toss them into the garbage, pack up her family, and hit the road.

_Only part of my family_, her traitorous mind added.

* * *

Bella walked into the house and made sure to check all the locks carefully behind her before she unleashed the dogs. She looked around for her mama, but the vacant feel of the rooms was a dead giveaway that she wasn't here, at least, not all here.

Then she heard soft music coming from upstairs.

_ Bach,_ Bella thought. _Mama always did like Harpsichord._

Her mama had been in a bad state since Christmas. Bella had a feeling she knew what was up, but didn't press it. She knew from experience just to leave her alone and wait it out. She put the leashes away in the hall closet then headed to the kitchen for a snack.

While she waited for the popcorn to heat up, Bella checked her phone for messages. She was worried about Edward and Jacob. It had been about month since they had both disappeared after Christmas, then showed up around the same time three days later. They both were bloodied to a pulp, bodies and egos, and had no memory of what had happened. The only thing they could remember were the blood red eyes that seemed to be haunting their vision and slender, jagged antlers that seemed to meditate on the edge of their sight.

Both the Cullen's and the Pack thought it was a powerful nomadic vampire. Mama didn't know anything, and Bella had made sure that it stayed that way. The rare times that she had stepped out of her room the conversation was all about music, if Bella had any say about it. She figured as long as she kept her mouth shut and didn't tell then Mama might find it a little easier to pull herself out of the darkness that seemed to be surrounding them.

Besides, mama had enough on her plate without worrying about the spooky blood eye visions about rabid deer the boys' were convinced they were having.

The ding from the kitchen timer pulled her from her thoughts and all the dogs crowded around her as she dumped the home made popcorn into a bowl, spilling some of it onto the floor for the dogs to lick up greedily. She popped a few kernels into her mouth as her phone went off.

She checked the caller id to see that it was Edward.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bella asked as she poured a glass of sweat-tea.

"Good, the scars are still a little itchy, but other than that I'm healed. How's your mom?" Edward's answer made her worry a little less. Both of Edward and Jacob's wounds from that attack healed unusually slowly, especially for a vampire and a shifter so it was good to hear that they were getting better. Jacob still had a cast on his left arm, unfortunately. But it seemed their injuries seemed to neuter their rough housing for a little while, at least.

"She's getting better, too. She only has a break down every couple of days now." Bella tried to sound optimistic, but she was really just grateful that Edward didn't ask the question that she knew he was dying to ask. Everyone in Forks knew how secretive she and her mama were.

A few hours late, the popcorn was gone, dogs fed, and Bella had planned a date with Edward the following evening. Edward was going hunting tonight, so he wouldn't be over until he picked her up for school tomorrow. Mama and she were cleaning up dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Are Edward and Jacob coming over?" Mama asked as she checked out the window. "No, Edward is having a family night, and Billy told Jacob he'd send him to military school if he didn't get caught up on his homework." Bella responded as she finished loading the dishwasher.

Her mama peeked outside the curtains into the dark outside world and then jerked back suddenly, clamping the curtains shut so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Bella, I want you to grab the home phone and your cell. Walk to the upstairs bathroom and get in the bathtub with the curtain closed. Dial 911. If they don't pick up keep dialing, and whatever you do, don't come out of that bathroom." Mama spoke quietly.

She grabbed her sidearm and handed it to her daughter, before grabbing another gun out of a fake plotted plant. Bella did not hesitate and walked up the stairs, the dogs following her. She made sure they were all inside before she locked the door. She pulled her cell out only to see that there was no reception. The land line she grabbed looked dead too.

Bella cursed under her breath and pointed the sidearm at the door, ready to shoot anyone who dared to come in. The dogs whined and barked at the door as the scuffling sounds got louder and louder, culminating in one loud boom.


	6. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Also I forgot if I mentioned this earlier, but in this story, Alice can't see Bella in her visions, and Jasper can't control her emotions. If she's immune to vampire powers, why can those work on her!? Anyways, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Alice was in a very good mood today. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and best of all, the boys would be gone hunting all day! It left the perfect chance for Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and herself to have a rom-com marathon and not be interrupted by Edward bashing Raoul's sun streaked, long hair. Like he was one to talk!

And with a little luck, she might even be able to convince Ms. Swan to join them!

She hadn't seen her best friend in three days, because Bella was spending some quality time with her mom. Alice was dying to see both Swans. Ms. Swan hadn't really contacted them since the little Christmas party fiasco.

Alice smiled at her thoughts, and climbed out of the car to knock on the door to the Swan residence. She knocked outright, taking the heavy deer's head knocker in her hand and hitting it gently against the door. Alice stood there for a few moments in dead, lingering silence. After not hearing any scuffles toward the door she knocked again. That was when she realized how quiet it was. There was no light talking, no harpsichord, not even a light buzz of a television set or a little displaced snoring.

Alice shook the doorknob slightly, only to find it swing open eerily in front of her, causing her jaw to slack. Without even entering the house, she could feel the emptiness inside.

Everything had been destroyed. All of the Swans' sparse belongings were spread across the floor in a disarray. The burgundy couch had been slashed open, stuffing strewn across the room carelessly. Tables and chairs were overturn or broken. Excess dirt had been spread all over from Ms. Swan's beloved indoor herb garden, their poor, limp little leaves were discarded on the floor. Blood was everywhere. Even as a vampire it hit her sharply with its pungency. It smelt like human blood that was left out for days, very distasteful. Rotten and bitter. She shuttered at the thought of drinking it. Someone had strayed a lot flowery air freshener to mask the scent, but it didn't seem to work well. Even a human could recognize its trenchant odor as out of the ordinary. Her issue was that she hadn't recognized the scent as soon as she pulled up with how intoxicating scathing it was now.

There were bullet holes in the floor, walls, even one in the side of the Swans' little yellow and green fridge. Alice could tell that someone had quickly gone through to cover up what happened, so that at least someone from the outside couldn't tell that something was horribly wrong at the Swans' residence.

What had confused Alice the most was where the bodies were? There was far too much blood for there not to be a corpse, but the sharpness of the blood's scent made it difficult to smell any bodies near. She looked all over the house, in window seats, cabinets, under beds, showers, anywhere that you could hid a body. It was obvious that whoever, whatever, did this didn't have enough time to cut them all up and hide them under the floor boards tell a tale heart style, but Alice even checked there, just to be sure. She pulled up the grungy throw rug, wincing at the biting scent of the blood soaked fabric, and pulled hard with her nails, sighing with relief when she didn't find bits of Bella's hair and nails sticking to the crawlspace. She sat in resolute silence, painfully aware that she still could not find Bella, doubting now if she was even alive. Not to mention Ms. Swan, or even one dog. Alice was panicking over the supposed fate of Winston when her phone started vibrating.

"Hey Alice, is Bella with you? I can't get a hold of her." Edward's voice came over the static.

"Ed, I think you're going to have to cancel your hunting trip." Alice heard her voice crack.

* * *

Five hours later, the entire Cullen family and wolf pack were crowded in the Cullen's kitchen. They all had looked everywhere for the Swan women, but couldn't find any trace of them. Some pack members didn't want to because of the vampires, but did so bitterly because they had to follow Jacob, their alpha. Jacob had claimed the alphaship from Sam during last summer. Other members of the pack joined willingly out of their friendship for Bella.

"How is it possible for two humans to just disappear into thin air like that?!" Sam yelled out, slamming his fist into the granite counter top.

"We must keep calm if we are going to find what happened to them." Jasper told everyone, sending out waves of calmness.

"I ran the DNA on the blood found at the house. It's all human it but doesn't match either Bella or Shannon Swan." Carlisle read over the report he got from the lab an hour ago.

"Well they're probably dead anyways, since they haven't called anybody." Paul said with a sneer. Seth got up and punched him in the arm.

"Don't say that, we have to stay positive!", since Seth idolized Edward, he wanted to find Bella to make him happy again.

"Knock it off Seth." Leah told her brother, rolling her eyes.

"We need to make a plan. We've already reported them missing, and the police have found Shannon's Honda abandoned off the highway in the next town over." Edward said, while pointing out where the car was found on Google Earth.

"Thanks for stating the obvious leech, but how is that going to help?" Jacob was frustrated with the entire situation. He just wanted to know Bella was okay. This whole thing didn't make any since. The two different groups were debating and arguing for an hour before a plan had been haphazardly pieced together. They were getting ready to head out the door to look for clues and talk to people when the Cullen's' home phone rang. Edward quickly answered the call, hoping against hope that this wasn't the call he was dreading to get.

"Edward?" a voice said. Many of the people in the room thought they would ever hear the voice again.

Edward exhaled a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding before answering. "Bella, is that you, are you ok-"he was interrupted before he finished. "Eddy, I'm okay, but you can't come looking for me. If things go well, I'll see you again. If not, I love you."

"Bella wait-"but she had already hung up.

Edward was shocked, even trembling visibly. The way she talked to him, so calm and stern. So detached from any emotion. He looked up to see the crestfallen eyes of everyone he had known. What had happened three nights ago?

* * *

A security camera at Dulce International Airport caught two women getting off a plane from Seattle-Tacoma International airport. Both just had a carry-on bag each. The older one, a woman in her thirties, had straight, long dark hair, and was adjusting the red scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. The other one, a teenage girl, had long blonde hair and was wearing a Forks High School T-shirt. As the younger girl brushed hair out of her face, the camera glimpsed an extra finger on her left hand.


	7. Chapter 5

The world spun around her when woke up. Her vision was fuzzy, swirling around in blobs of vivid color. She felt like her head was going to split in two, like she had just woken up from a horrendous sleepwalking episode. When she got her bearings, she tried to move her arms, only to find that they were numb and restless. Her wrists ached with heavy strain as they were held high above. The balls of her feet could barely touch the floor, making her nearly completely suspended by her arms. She had seen such mechanisms before in the vaguest recollections of her mind, but she'd never imagined it would be so painful.

"_Designed for maximum discomfort..." _she thought in passing.

She started looking around the room she was being held in. It was dimly lit, but she could tell by the atmosphere that it was probably a wine cellar.

"Hello?" she called out into the darkness. The woman took a deep breath and tried to remember her training from the FBI and the NOPD. Stay calm, assess the situation.

She wondered what happened to Mischa. She remembered seeing two black SUVs rolling up outside her house. Then she told her daughter to hide, and gave Mischa her sidearm. She remembered six large men entering her house. She had shot one before another came up behind her and tried to grab her. The woman had heard two of them head up the stairs, while the remaining three fought toe to toe with her. She heard gun shots blast upstairs before she was hit in the head. The last thing she remembered before passing out was one of her assailants yelling out "Forget the brat, we got the wife."

"Ah, glad to see your awake Agent Graham. Or do you prefer Mrs. Lector?"

#?*! What do you think, dramatic enough? #?*!

_We sure are an odd little group_. Edward smirked at the thought coming from Embry. That was very true. Their group was made up of four vampires, and four wolves. Emmett was here for his strength. Carlisle was here for leadership, his soothing personality, and medical expertise. Alice was here for her ability to see the future, plus she didn't trust the rest of them to return with her best friend in one piece without her micro-managing said best friend's rescue.

He looked over to the wolves present for their little expedition. Jacob was here for the same reason he was, love for Bella. Leah was here because she didn't trust the boys not to mess this up. And Embry and Quil were here because of their friendship with both Jacob and Bella. They all agreed that some people should stay home in case something happens. Jacob had left Sam in charge of the pack while he was gone, something Sam was definitely happy about.

The eight of them had gotten on a plane headed to Washington, D.C.. After some snooping at the Swan residence, they found on Bella's computer that she purchased two plane tickets heading there. They are assuming that the tickets are for Bella and Shannon Swan. Though they were not sure. They had discovered that the dogs were dropped off at a kennel in Port Angeles. He knew it was Bella, they had seen her on the security footage from the kennel, and he could never mistake her face.

Once they got to D.C., they planned to use the wolves to track Bella's scent. They already had some clues. Esme had searched Shannon's room thoroughly and had found an old address book hiding up in the far corner of her closet. It was full of names and addresses from all around the D.C. Area, along with their phone numbers and other little bits of information. They would search every address and question everyone until he finds her.

#?*! Ooooooooh, here comes Hannibal, he's gonna eat your face off! #?*!

It had been a long time since he had driven out here, at least since his wife had first moved in with him.

He had to admit, he had not be expecting the call that had come a few days ago. Of course, he had to make plans to get back into the country. He couldn't stay long. Even he knew all the way from Europe that his name and face were on the large back in America, but he still needed to go. He was only able to get a few glimpses of his family, but it was more than he had gotten in quite a while since the incident. Oh, how he longed for the day he could hold his wife and child again.

As he turned down the long country road, he remembered how wonderful it used to be. He danced with his wife in their living room, while their daughter watched from her hiding place she did not think he knew about. He remembered teaching his daughter to play the harpsicord, while his wife smiled at them from the sofa. Memories of his beautiful wife lost in the throes of a delicious nightmare. Of showing his precious daughter how to precisely dissect a live human, of the both of them soaked in blood.

When his love had announced her pregnancy, he had decided to hold off of cultivating her inner darkness. He did not want anything to happen to the baby. He had decided to wait until his daughter was older, more mature, for all three of them to be together in the tantalizing darkness.

But that had all changed. He was still determined to have his family back, he thought about it every night. He found it echoing in his mind in every meal he prepared, every sonata he listened to, and every verse he read. He just had to take care of this pesky problem, then he could sweep them all away back into the world where they belonged, to be with him.

He parked his car in front of the old farm house. The car was not up to his usual standards, he preferred cars with much more elegance and finesse than this, but for its purpose the badly damaged Volkswagen would do nicely. He had to sacrifice for desecration. He slowly walked up to the darkened house, already having smelt the two women hidden inside. Knocking on the door, he waited a few more moments before it opened. "Hello, Mischa."

"Hello, Papa."


	8. Chapter 6

"Are we there yet?" Quil stuck his tan head in between the front seats and gave a wolfish grin

Jacob swore if Quil asked that one more time he'd punch him right in the nose.

They had been driving for about an hour, maybe more. The vamps in one car, and the wolves in the other, so close quarters wouldn't be an issue. They were driving out to No Where, USA, otherwise known as Wolf Trap, Virginia. Emmett had made sure to make a snide remark about the name before they started the long drive.

"Just shut up, Quil. Jacob, could you drive any slower? We just got passed by a mail truck" Leah, the bowl of sunshine she is, was a complete backseat driver. She had been complaining the whole time about his driving. He was too slow, too fast, or was gonna get them in a wreck with that fifty year old truck driver. Quil was complaining it was taking way too long. He kept on saying it would be way faster if they just pulled over and walked to Wolf Trap.

If Embry started complaining, too, he was going to pull over and hurt someone.

He still didn't understand why they were going to Wolf Trap. Yah, they found an address for someplace out there in Mrs. Swan's address book, but there were other, much closer, places in the book they could have tried first. But because little miss oracle said they should go to Wolf Trap, they're all were driving out there.

"JACOB!" he snapped out of his thoughts at Leah's screech, and slammed down hard on the brakes. The deer in the headlights looked up at them, then slowly made her way into the neighboring woods.

"Wow dude, you suck at driving."

Embry's helpful comment was met with a punch in the arm.

"Shut up, let's just get to this damn house." Jacob put the car back in drive and sped up to 45 mph to catch up with the leeches.

"Where are those foul smelling wolves?" Emmett asked after turning around from looking out the back window.

"Oh, they almost hit a doe and stopped for a while." Alice replied in her sing-song voice.

Carlisle let out a chuckle from his place in the driver's seat. Edward was busy keeping an eye out for the address they were looking for. Luckily it was early morning, so the signs were easier to see.

"Alice, are you sure you saw us going out to this place?" he asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes, Edward. I am positive this is where we are supposed to go." Alice replied, her voice reduced to a dull drone as she rolled her eyes.

They had hunted the day they left Forks, but it had already been four days of searching the places in the address book. So far they had nothing. All they had found was an abandoned mansion, and some old guy with a weird lip soul-patch. They didn't bother talking to him, Edward could tell that he would give them nothing.

Carlisle slowed down as they turned the bend, and an old farm house came into view.

* * *

Mischa stretched luxuriously as she woke. When she sat up, she looked around the sparsely decorated living room. Abigail was still asleep right next to her. Abigail had always been like an older sister to her. Even though she wasn't around too often, she had always been there for Mama and herself. Even if it was just a supportive voice on the other end of the phone, she had always been there. She could smell something wonderful cooking in the kitchen.

Papa must be up. Part of her wished she never contacted him. But, her mama was in danger, so she swallowed her pride and made the call. She didn't think she would ever forgive him for what he did.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Papa walked back into the room. "Good morning, Durka." Hannibal said with a small smile. In his hand was two plates full of protein scramble. This was one of his favorite meals to prepare, because it was the first he prepared for his darling wife. And now he has made it for his beloved daughter under similar circumstances. And in a few days, Mischa, Will, Abigail, and he would be out of the country on their way to his safe house.

"I thought we could talk before Abigail wakes up?" Hannibal handed her the plate before sitting down in a chair by her. "So Mischa-"

"Bella." she interrupted him. Hannibal raised an eyebrow are this. "Bella. It- It's what I go by now. Mama's Shannon now, and I'm Bella." She explained to him, eyes cast down to the sheets covering her legs. She didn't want to face him. "Bella…" he paused, seeming to let the word sit in the empty air. "Now where did you come up with that name?" he ask out of curiosity.

"When you… left, and Mama was in the hospital, the Crawfords' looked after me. Mrs. Crawford is who got me through that time." Bella replied, the sheet she used last night was suddenly far more interesting than looking him in the eyes.

"Well, at least you kept your lovely blonde hair." Hannibal said with a curt nod of his head. Mischa looked up at him before replying. "Actually, I went to brown when Mama and I moved after… things. I just went back blond because I'm not hiding anymore." she didn't know why she was rambling, or correcting him. She probably just wanted to annoy him. He deserved it.

"Alright then… Bella," Hannibal conceded for now. He would have to work with his daughter on that. He did not want his precious daughter walking around calling herself some undeserving name.

"How have you and Willona been?" since his wife would not take his calls, emails, or even plain old letters. He only had the vaguest idea about what had happen with his family. "Good. Mama teaches at a local college, and high school's been ok."

"That's good to hear. I was concerned that Will would not have adjusted well." That was the last straw for Mischa.

She stood up, her eyes squeezed shut tight. She could feel her face glowing red hot as she swallowed back tears of anger. The stupid eggs and sheet flung carelessly to the floor. "If you're so concerned about us, why did you tell that psycho where we lived!? Why did you try to hurt Mama?! Why did you do all the horrible stuff that you did!" Tears started streaming down Mischa's face as she let out all her frustrations onto this horrible man. Her yelling had woken up Abigail, who sat up and took in all that was going on.

"I'm just going to… not be here." she frowned while she fled quickly from bed, and practically ran upstairs. Abigail did not want to be in that room right now. It was filled with shame and guilt.

Hannibal watch in amusement as Abigail ran upstairs. Slowly, he looked back to his crying daughter. As he was about to reply, explain why he does what he does to his daughter, she whispered in a soft voice:

"Why did you leave us?" for a moment, Hannibal did not think he heard her right. Clearing his throat, Hannibal replied the only way he knew she would understand.

"You know why I did what I did. Your mother might have sealed away that part of you, but I have never denied my nature. I did what I did to make you strong. I needed to know you could protect your mother. I did not count on her locking your true nature away. As for Dollarhyde, he was supposed to observe you, and then report back to me. He attacked Will out of impulse and anger." Mischa couldn't believe her father right now.

"You are unbelievable!" she threw her hands up in frustration. "You think what you did to this family can be justified!" Mischa was quickly losing control of her anger. All the emotions she has been suppressing for years had finally crashed down onto her. Hannibal noticed with pride as his daughter shook with rage, that her eyes had turned a blood red similar to his own.

Hannibal watched Mischa closely for a bit, soaking in her raw emotions, as she worked through her feelings. "Well, it is time for breakfast. Go get Abigail while I fix another plate." Hannibal got up and started making his way towards the kitchen. As he start preparing new plates, he heard Mischa move out of her stupor and go upstairs. Yes, he decided.

Everything was coming together well.

* * *

Two hours later saw breakfast eaten, and the three occupants of the old farm house siting around the dining room table discussing what they are going to do next. They knew where Will was being held and who had her. They had planned to rescue her, then take a private plane to Lady Murasaki's home in France. Hannibal had already made arrangements with her to have everything prepared by the time they got there. All that was left was to figure out how this rescue mission was going to work. Abigail was mediating another argument between Mishca and Hannibal when they all heard a knock at the door. They were all so involved that they did not hear (or in Hannibal's case, smell) two cars pull up. Hannibal snapped out of shock the quickest, and went to answer the door. After all, it was rude to leave guest standing out there for too much longer.

To say Mischa was shocked to see her boyfriend, friends, and family standing there was an understatement.


	9. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry, it's a shorty! Will update soon!**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Mischa was less the pleased to see her boyfriend, friends, and wannabe boyfriend in Wolf Trap, Virginia. She knew they might go looking for her, but she hadn't actually counted on them managing to find her.

"Us? What are you doing here? You up and left with only a vague note that only explain not to look for you!" Edward was very annoyed. He goes through all this trouble to find his missing girlfriend, he travels across the entire continent with those disgusting wolfs, and when he finally finds her, she yells at him! "So you expect us not to care enough to try and find out where you've gone? Is that it?

"Yeah, well if you could read, you'd know I didn't want you here so you can just-"

"Mischa, you are being rude." Hannibal chastised her.

Bella pulled herself back with a little pout. She's 18 years old, but her papa still makes her feel like a small child.

"Sorry" she mutters while looking down at the floor. There was an awkward pause before Abigail cleared her throat, breaking the spell on the room.

"Well why you all don't come in, and we can get acquainted." She gave them a dainty, welcoming smile as if all was fine, then motioned for them all to come in and get settled.

"Of course. Please do come in." Hannibal agreed. It was rude to leave guests outside. Though he was less then pleased with this new development, he could work with it. All the vampires and wolves gave Hannibal a strange looks as they entered the rustic farm house.

"Well, why don't I start the introductions? My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my daughter Alice, and my sons, Edward and Emmett." Carlisle waved his hand at each vampire as he said their name. He gave Jacob a heavy glance that motioned for him to be polite. Jake rolled his eyes before taking up the intros.

"Alright, I'm Jake, and this is Quil and Embry. The one with the death glare is Leah." That just made Leah turn her glare towards him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Abigail Hobbs, I'm a family friend of..." Abigail paused with anticipation, as if she was trying to think of what to say, and then continued on. "Bella and her mother." Abigail nervously adjusted her scarf as she spoke. She knew who these people were and what they meant to Mischa. If they were going to be related one day, she wanted to make a good first impression.

"Indeed, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, and I am Mischa's father." Hannibal let out a somewhat restrained smile. Mischa was sure that all the vamps and wolfs jaws just unhinged.

"What?!" was the only thing that Jacob could say. He was better off than the rest.

Leah's death glare deepened, and Emry and Quil's amiable faces suddenly sported deep frowns.

The vampires were eyeing at the man in the suit like he had grown a third eye. They were old enough to remember the news reports about him. The stories were in every daily paper you came across back then. You couldn't walk five feet in a public area without hearing his name, and the words paired with it were often even more gruesome than a vampire could handle.

Mischa had had enough of this. "Papa, Abigail, leave. I want to talk to them alone." She gave them a willful look. Hannibal thought about it for a second before nodding his head.

"Alright. Come Abigail, why don't we go upstairs?" They both headed up, the others watching them hesitantly. When she heard a door click, Mischa turned to the other occupants of the living room.

"You should sit down, I have a lot to explain." Edward looked at her, then nodded.

"Yeah, your right."

* * *

After they all got settled, Quil opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Mischa.

"I will explain everything, just don't interrupt. In order for you to understand, there can't be any commentary." Mischa took a deep breathe before continuing. "I was born under the name Mischa Lector, daughter of Hannibal Lecter and Willona Graham-Lecter. Papa was a psychiatrist, and Mama was a teacher and profiler for the FBI. We had a _perfect _life. My parents were madly in love. They got married right before Mama started showing." Tears were starting to roll down her face. Edward reached over to squeeze her hand. All the anger he had felt was melting away. "One day, Abigail, who is like an older sister to me, picked me up early for school. She said we had to go to the hospital. Mama and Papa had gotten into a heated argument that day. Papa had almost _gutted_ my mother because she had figured it out, figured out what he is. And she was terrified of it." Bella looked down at Edward's hand as the tears flowed down her cheeks and onto her blouse. She squeezed it harder.

"The times that followed was horrible. Mama was in the hospital for months, and afterwards we had to go to court in order to testify. Then, we left everything to start over in Florida. We had some nice, quiet years until Mama was brought back again for the case. That's when it hit the fan again. We were brutally attacked in our home after the trial. We moved again. This time, we changed our appearances and our names, in order to escape the past." Bella wanted to look away. She didn't want her loved ones seeing her like this. She wanted to appear _strong_.

"But we just can't. Papa's escape wasn't the worst of what happened. A bad man that my parents had wronged wanted revenge. He didn't feel that they had suffered enough. He sent his lackey, James, to kill me and hurt my parents. When that didn't work, he decided to try a different way to get back at them. He kidnapped my mother, and tried to kidnap me, as bait for my father. I contacted Papa and Abigail to help me rescue her." by the time Mischa was done, her red face was wet with tears. Now that her troubles were shared, the grief stricken faces around the room multiplied. The tension was cut when Embry spoke up.

"What did your dad do?"

"Haven't you ever heard of "Hannibal the Cannibal?" Emmett asked with an unbelievable look on his face. With that comment, the light bulb clicked for the dogs. Quil shook his hands through his hair before commenting:

"Wow, and I thought that my family was messed up."


	10. Chapter 8

After a long pause of nervous silence, the wolves and vampires agreed to help Mischa find her mother. As detailed plans were in the making, Mischa and Edward reconciled their relationship.

As soon as her friends were in the thick of planning with Hannibal, she quietly attempted to pull Edward aside onto the porch. They made their way quietly outside, unaware that a certain father had his steely gaze focused in on their every movement.

"Edward, I'm sorry for all of this. " Mischa had started to apologize to him. She stared down at the planks of the wooden porch. It was hard to make eye contact with him right now. Whenever she looked up at him he seemed to almost glare back at her.

"No, Bel-I mean, Mischa, no. You don't have to be sorry for what happened. I don't want you to feel guilty. It's just that-well-I wish that you had called me. I wish that you had told me about all of this." Mischa hesitantly looked up. All the cruelness of his face had left. He seemed sadder than he ever had before, even lonely. She reached up to caress his cheek.

"I wish I could. You've told me so much about your world, but I've still left you in the dark about my own past. Someday I'll be able to tell you everything, but that day isn't here quite yet."

Edward smiled down at her.

"I can wait forever." He gave her a light kiss as they headed inside. When they had arrived back, Alice gave them a knowing smile as she recapped the plan they had made. "Everyone except for you, Abigail, and Hannibal will head back for the hotel in order to get some rest. Then, we'll come back the next day and all head out to rescue Will." Alice smiled brightly as the dogs and vampires started to pack up.

Everyone had taken a liking to Abigail, Mischa noted, but they all still turned rigid when Hannibal was close. Once the wolves had heard the nickname "Hannibal the Cannibal", they knew exactly who he was. Even supernatural beings, like shape shifters and vampires, feared something that would devour its own kind.

After they had all left, Mischa, Abigail, and Hannibal had a quiet dinner and retired to bed early. They all needed their rest for tomorrow. Mischa and Abigail had decided on sharing the only bed again, while Hannibal resided in a creaky, old chair. He did not care about being uncomfortable. He rarely needed sleep, and only wanted the best for his daughters. When he had heard their breath slow down to a quiet whisper, he slowly got up and headed outside. After checking the perimeter to make sure there were no intruders, he settled on the porch, and looked out into the woods surrounding the old house.

Hannibal fondly remembered all the trips he made out here while he was wooing his precious Willona. He remembered driving down this dirt path to feed her dogs for her whenever she was out of town. Those were important visits. It allowed him to gain the trust of her pack so they would not be alarmed by his presence. Because of it, he was able to come and go from Will's house as he pleased, even if she did not know.

He pulled an old lighter out of his jacket pocket and a cigarette. After he lit the cigarette and took a couple long drags, he looked down at the lighter. It was a wedding gift form his beautiful wife. She was the only one who knew about his terrible habit. Well, the only person alive, that is. Hannibal had taken it from his house after he had escaped custody. He had also taken some other things that had sentimental value to them. He looked at the lighter again and got himself lost in his memories.

* * *

_Hannibal had started to loosen his tie and undo his cufflinks once Will had left for the bathroom. They were currently at their luxurious hotel in Paris, having just gotten back from a fancy restaurant that was up to Hannibal's high standards. He had convinced his darling bride-to-be to do a European vacation for their honeymoon. He had wanted to show her all the things he loved about Europe._

"_Hanni, have you seen my cosmetics bag? I want to take off all this make-up." Will came out of the bathroom and started rummaging through their luggage. She would probably have better luck if she had actually packed any of it. Hannibal had seen to everything, shooing Willona away every time she tried to help._

"_Here it is." he said after getting it out of the right suitcase._

"_Thanks, once I'm done we could go out onto the balcony?" Will asked, trying to come across as seductive. Hannibal smiled his small smile at her. She never had to try with him._

"_That sounds nice. I will get us something to drink." he said as he headed to the minibar._

"_No alcohol!" Will called as she headed back to the bathroom. Like she had to tell him. If he had not been slipping fertility pills into her food for months, then slipping an aphrodisiac in to her drink a month ago, they may not be here now. Well, at least, not yet. He filled the champagne flutes with sparkling water, grabbed a beautifully wrapped present from his briefcase, and took all of them out to the balcony._

_Will came out a few minutes later. She had removed her make-up, jewelry, and heels. But that was fine with Hannibal. They might make her look good, but she was gorgeous when it was just her. He noticed in her hands was a badly wrapped box. "Sorry it's not pretty." she said nervously while looking down at the ground._

"_It does not matter. How about you open mine first, then I will open yours" Hannibal knew she would love her wedding gift. They had agreed to do exchange wedding gifts on the first night of their honeymoon. Will nodded and they exchanged gifts. Hannibal watched as Will slowly open his gift. He smiled when he saw her gasp. Inside the box was a small photo album, filled with pictures of their life together, Will and her pack, and even childhood pictures of the both of them._

"_Hanni, this is amazing!. Where did you get all of these pictures?"_

"_From our friends. I also went through some of the items you had boxed up after your father had died." he said nonchalant._

"_Thank you." Will was crying as she leaned up to kiss Hannibal._

"_Now open yours."_

_Hannibal began to methodically open his present. He was surprised by the contents of the paper. It was an ornate silver lighter, with an engraving on the side. It said _Eternally Yours, Willona._ He looked up at Will, who was nervously biting her lip. "I love you" she said._

"_I love you, too."_

* * *

Hannibal was pulled from his memory by the sound of someone approaching. He looked up to see Carlisle Cullen walking towards him. "Good evening, Dr. Lecter."

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen. What brings you here so late at night?" Hannibal had moved to stand at his full height as the vampire neared the porch. Carlisle licked his lips before speaking.

"I wanted to talk to you." he smiled. His usual ease in social situations seemed a little shakier when facing the formidable Hannibal.

"That much is quite obvious." Hannibal motioned to the man's presence in the otherwise calm landscape.

"I care deeply about both Mischa and Willona. I don't want you hurting them." he frowned, staring intensely at Hannibal.

"And what makes you think I would hurt my family?" Hannibal raised a brow at the vampire.

"You've hurt them before." Carlisle responded. He pulled two objects from the bag he was carrying and walked a little closer towards Hannibal. "My wife found these things locked in a drawer in Will's bedroom. I know that they are what you sent to Will and Mischa for Christmas." in his hand was a detailed sketch and an old bracelet. Hannibal nodded silently, he could see where the other doctor was heading. He would try to throw him off the best he could for now.

"Yes, that bracelet was the only belonging that I have left of my sister. Mischa had been named after her. I had given it to her a year after she was born. She had left it at our home many years ago. I wanted to return it to her because it belongs on her wrist."

"It is not the bracelet that bothers me!" Carlisle nearly threw the bracelet down to prove his point. He was oozing frustration. "It is the drawing you sent your ex-wife!" he shook the paper in Hannibal's face.

"Technically, we are still married." was all that Hannibal said was he stared at the drawing he had left for his Willona.

"I don't care! You sent that awful drawing of you _gutting _Will!" Carlisle nearly turned away, but instead slipped closer toward Hannibal until their faces hover only inches apart.

"I don't care what happens, or what you are capable of, I will not hesitate to kill you if you don't leave them alone the minute we save Will." pure rage engulfed Carlisle's face as he stared down at Hannibal.

Hannibal was glad that his family had found someone who cared about them so deeply. It would be a shame that he would have to kill the other doctor, along with the other vampires and wolves. His family only had room for one man and that was him. That is way he would deeply enjoy it when he shredded those two idiot boys. They had the nerve to fight over _his _daughter. "It is funny, I was under the impression that you did not kill humans."

"It is a good thing you are not human, Dr. Lecter."

* * *

It was 9 o'clock a.m. when they all were getting ready to head out. Today, they were going to rescue Will Graham. They were all taking three cars. Carlisle and Edward was with Mischa and Hannibal, Emmett was with Abigail and Leah, which left Jacob, Embry and Quil in the third car.

They all knew the plan.

They all knew what they had to do.


	11. Chapter 9

Will groaned as she regained consciousness. She had lost count of just how long she had been held in here. They had been moving her to a commercial barn at night where they tortured her. Afterwards, they would dump her back into the cellar. Will had counted five men that were responsible for her "care". She could put up with them, but it was the ringleader that drove her mad. She could still hear him yelling at his men, telling them what to do to her.

Apparently, Mason Verger was still very angry about what had happened ten years ago. Of course, she would be mad too if the man she tried to seduce drugged her and talked her into cutting off her face to feed said man's wife's dogs. Although, it wasn't so great being said man's wife either. Will had the displeasure of meeting Verger before Hannibal had gotten to him. He had been one of Hannibal's neediest patients. She had met him while leaving Hannibal's office. She honestly could not decide who the bigger monster out of the two was.

Will slowly sat up, propping her body up against the wall as best as she could. Her entire body screeched with pain and exhaustion. Her leg and wrist were both broken, one shoulder had been dislocated, and there were lacerations all over her body from that whip. These were all things that would hopefully heal in time. The wound that hurt the most, however, were the initials MV that Mason's lackeys carved deep into her back. They had marked her up like some twisted property.

Dehydration and starvation were setting in as well. She knew Verger would not let her die, not yet. It wasn't about just her. Will was here to lure Hannibal out of hiding. She just hoped Hannibal was not stupid enough to come for her. Willona wanted him to protect Mischa, and forget about her. Though, she knew Hannibal would come. He took care of his things, and he saw her as his prized possession.

Will could hear the door groan as it was pulled open. All she could think of was that it was too soon for her next session. Will was taken with surprise when she looked up to find that she was not being approached by a group of muscular men, but Margot Verger. Hannibal had introduced the two of them, and they had hit it off fairly well. Margot rushed to her side and hastily pulled a key from her pocket. She bent down and undid the cuffs that linked Will to the walls.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here before my brother notices." Margot slung Will's good arm over her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around Will's waist. She was able to pull Will, shakily, to her feet. They both started trudging to the door.

"Why are you helping me?" Will hadn't talked for days. She hadn't realized how weak her voice had gotten. It hardly felt like it was her own.

"Because, when your husband shows up, I want to live. If I don't at least try to help you, he will kill me." It was that simple for Margot. Will knew she was a survivor, willing to do anything to live. She didn't blame her at all. Margot managed to maneuver Will up the stairs while trying hard not to injure her more. After that feat was accomplished, the two women started making their way down a deserted, ornate hall. Will could see that it was cloudy and misty outside. It looked to be about 7 p.m., but one could hardly tell when locked up for what seemed so long.

"Ok, if we can make it out to the garage, I can get you in a car. Can you drive?"

"I guess we'll see. Are you coming with me?" Will highly doubted that she could drive well in her state. But she would rather die in a fiery vehicular death then stay in this place.

"No, I have to stay here so I can make sure Mason doesn't find out I helped you." she put a comforting hand on Will's shoulder, as if she wasn't doing this purely for herself.

"Helped her to do what?"

The two women halted when they heard that awful voice. Two burly men stepped in front of them, flanking Mason Verger's wheelchair.

"You weren't planning on letting my pretty little toy go, were you Margot?" he asked in that sickening voice. Margot didn't even bother to respond. They had been caught, and there was no way to talk their way out of it.

Quickly, Margot spun the two women around and started running down the hall. They had almost turned the corner when they saw that their path was being blocked by two more men. Margot knew there was no way out. Four muscular, armed men against her and Graham, who had almost passed out again. If they were lucky, her brother would kill the both of them now, though she highly doubted that.

"Now that's no way to treat your bother and your host. Running out before the party has even started. Take these two out to the barn. They need to be taught a lesson in manners." Mason's voice was full of childish, sadistic glee. Two of the men grabbed Margot by her arms, while another one threw Willona Graham over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She let out a groan when she was tipped upside down.

Will felt all the blood rush to her head. She was in limbo, between consciousness and the dark abyss that was her unconsciousness mind. She could not move, and was only barely breathing. She vaguely heard Verger speaking. God, she hated that man. If he could be called a man. Though, given her experience, he could be something else. Something inhuman. Like those people her daughter hung around, that Mischa didn't think she knew about. Like her _dear _husband, like her daughter.

It felt like forever before she was placed right side up again. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Will vomited all over the grated floor she found herself standing on. She fell to all fours as stomach juices came up. She had not really eaten anything recently, so there was nothing to throw-up. "Aw, why don't you help our lovely guest." Will vaguely heard Verger say. She felt two strong hands grab her by the arms and hauled her up to her feet. The world spun around Willona as she was brought upright again. She felt her arms being pulled up and handcuffs wrapped around her wrist.

"Mason, don't do this. You know you need her alive if you want Hannibal to come." Margot tried to reason with her psychotic brother. She knew that if Willona Graham died, so would everyone here. While she wanted nothing more than Mason dead, she wasn't going to risk her life for it. Margot knew that Hannibal would be here for his wife soon, so all she had to do was stall. Unfortunately, that might be harder then she thought.

"No, I think former Special Agent Graham needs to be taught a little lesson. After I'm done with her, it's going to be your turn." if Mason Verger could still smile, there would be an evil smirk plastered on his face. He stared down at Graham as she was held suspended over the pig pit, slowly being lowered down. Both Vergers and Mason's bodyguards were standing on the platform overlooking the pit. One of Verger's men was holding onto Margot's arm.

Will was feeling awful. Everything hurt and she was nauseous from all the moving and the stench in the air. It smelled like a zoo, like urine and feces. She was so disorientated, that she barely heard the gun shots. All of the sudden, the air was filled with bullets and screams. Will tried to see what was happening, but every time she opened her eyes, the world spun with all sorts of color. It just made her more nauseous. All of the noises just worsen her migraine.

After squeezing her eyes shut for ten seconds, Will opened them again. She gasped at what she saw. Staring back at Will was the Nightmare Stag. She could feel its hot breath on her face. Will had not seen it for such a long time. At least since Dollarhyde's attack. She was so caught up in her staring contest, that she didn't hear the sound of a gate opening. The pigs surged out of their holding cells into the arena. Verger laughed when he saw the pigs charge Graham and Lecter. As long as those two died, he will be happy with life.

It shocked and dissapointed him when the pigs just sniffed Lecter and trotted away. Lecter turned and smirked at him, before turning back around and tending to his estranged wife. He calmly reached up and undid the cuffs on Graham's wrist, and she fell limply into Lecter's arms. Lecter held Willona bridal style, and turned to face Margot.

"You could push him in, Margot. Just tell the police I did it." with that, Hannibal Lecter walked off with his beloved wife in his arms, on his way to meet up with his precious daughters, and Verger's agonizing screams were filling the air.

The vampires and wolves have already left. They had taken care of the guards and had been a good distraction for him while Hannibal went after his wife. He, Mischa, and Abigail had gone to get Willona, while the vampire coven and wolf pack distracted the guards and the police rushing to the scene. Both groups had done their jobs and headed back to the hotel they were meeting up at. What they did not know was after they had separated for their respective jobs, Hannibal had drugged Mischa and had left her with Abigail. They both were waiting in their get-away car.

Hannibal was pleased with how well everything was working out. Soon, his family will be complete again. He decided that he would let the leeches and dogs love, as long as they did not bother his family again. They had helped get his family back together, but it would be rude if they showed up again. Hannibal looked down lovingly at his wife. He had missed her so. He missed waking up to her in the throes of a nightmare, and watching her devour his fine meals. He missed listening to her describing his art. Hannibal could not wait for them to officially _reunite._ He knew that it would take time for Willona to come to terms with them being back together. Though, if what his daughter tells him is true, it might not be as hard as he first thought.

Walking at a brisk passed, Hannibal was able to get to the car in five minutes, while barely jostling his precious Will. Abigail got out of the car when she saw Hannibal and opened the door. He gently lowered the unconscious Will into the seat, next to the equally unconscious Mischa. Abigail got into the passenger seat, while Hannibal took the driver's. He hit the gas and took off down the dirt road and out of sight.


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry we have not updated in a LONG time! We have been drowning in homework. We will try and update soon.**

* * *

Mischa's head felt like it was about to explode. She wearily opened her eyes and took in the room she was in. It looked like a luxurious private plane. She was lying on a couch, and opposite from her was her unconscious mother. Mama's face was all banged up and she had bandages all over her body. At that moment, Abigail walked into the cabin. She smiled sweetly at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran over my head." Mischa had inherited her mother's sarcastic attitude. "Where are we? And where are the others?"

"On a plane. We are about to take off for France." Abigail headed over to the mini kitchenette and poured a glass of water. She walked over and handed it to Mischa. She gladly accepted and nearly inhaled the glass's contents. Once she was done, Mischa set the glass down. She felt like she could think clearer now. Mischa should have known Papa would have pulled something like this. It was so like him.

Pushing those thoughts away for later, Mischa scooted off the couch so that she was kneeling at her mother's side. Mama looked so pale, so broken. Mischa thought she should be used to seeing Mama like this. This is the third time she had been in this position, but every time she still felt shocked. Like the other times, it was Papa's fault.

Speak of the Devil, he just walked into the compartment. Hannibal was dressed in one of his strange, but somehow good looking, suits. Mischa looked away from him, intent on ignoring him. She could only take so much of her father sometimes. There was a time when she worshiped the ground he walked on. She remembered following him around their home, his office, and imitating everything he did. When she was young, she thought Hannibal had hung the moon and stars.

But a lot has changed since those times. Mischa turned back to tend to her Mama. She knew quite a lot about medicine, with having Hannibal for a father. While she got to work changing a bandage, Hannibal sat down in the chair next to her. She felt his eyes burning into the back of her skull, but she managed to ignore it. She would not give him the satisfaction of looking back at him.

Abigail, who had left to talk to the pilot, came back into the cabin. "We will be leaving soon." was all she said before she sat in the chair next to Hannibal. Abigail pulled a book out of the bag that sat on the chair and started to read. Mischa knew Abigail did not talk much anymore due to her vocal cords having deteriorated over time. She never really understood why Abigail always came back to Hannibal. He had never been any better than Abigail's own father. Maybe we are loyal to what we know in spite of ourselves. Maybe that was why Mischa liked Abigail so much. Both of them idolized their fathers, only to find out that they were monsters. At least Abigail's real father is not a real monster. Unlike hers.

The pilot's voice came on overhead, telling them all to buckle up. Mischa knew not to fight this. It was of no use. Hannibal always got his way. Besides, she could not get her Mama out of this because she was in no shape to be moved. Mischa could find a way to get them out later, when Mama was strong enough to make it. She just hoped that Edward, the Cullens, and the pack could forgive her again. They would never understand how her family works. Or what they were.

As the plane took off, Mischa grabbed her mama's hand and squeezed it gently.

* * *

Edward checked his watch again. It had been an hour since they were supposed to meet up with Bel-Mischa and her family. He did not think that he would ever get used to that. His mind still reeled with what they had learned the other day. Edward still could not believe that his girlfriend is the daughter of the most famous serial killer of the 21st century. He put the history of Vampires to shame.

"Would you quit that already!"

Oh, how could he forget who he was stuck with? He and that mutt, Jacob, were outside getting some fresh air. They stood outside the old farmhouse, while the rest were inside. The pack was sleeping and the coven was resting. When you do not sleep, you have to come up with some way to recharge and relive some boredom. They were basically zoning out for a long time. Everyone needed it with what they just went through. The only thing keeping Edward and Jacob standing was pure stubbornness.

"Something's not right. They should have been here by now."

Jacob rolled his eyes at Edward's paranoia, not wanting to admit that he felt the same way. They knew that Bella and her family had to move slower. With them being human and with how injured Ms. Swan was, they had no choice. But this was getting ridiculous. They should have been here hours ago. Jake would not give the stupid leech the satisfaction of seeing him worry. It's not like he didn't already know it.

* * *

_He was a fool_. This was the only thing that Carlisle could think right now. It was his job to protect those women and he had failed. He had failed to protect Will and Mischa Lecter. Alice had a vision of the four of them landing in a small French airport. They were gone. He should have known that this would happen. He knew what Dr. Lecter was. And Carlisle had just let him walk away with them. He would never forgive himself for what he had done. Or what he had not done.

"How could this have happened? They were are all humans! How could they trick werewolves and leeches!?" Quil shouted. They were all gathered around the farmhouse's living room. They all had gotten back about twenty minutes ago, after searching the entirety of New England for the Lecter family. Alice had told everyone to stop once she had her vision of the Lecter bunch in a fancy house by the French countryside. They now they were having a pity party for themselves.

"We all screwed up." Emmet said, "Now we need to fix it and find them."

"So now we are going to waste our lives searching for them again? Seriously?" Leah was not happy. She had never gotten along with Mischa, plus she was not dealing with the death of her father well.

"You know that I cannot see Mischa or Will. I also cannot see Hannibal or that Abigail girl." Alice said with a worried look on her face, "The only reason I could see them in France was because of this Japanese woman that was with them."

"It still does not make since." Embry butted in. "It was weird that none of your powers work on Mischa, but now her parents and her adopted sister? That's just freaky."

At that comment, Edward and Jacob walked back into the house. They had been sent outside to cool their heels. Edward opened his mouth to respond to Embry's comment when Carlisle interrupted. It was time they all knew the truth.

"Vampiric powers only work on humans and other vampires. Not on other supernatural creatures." Carlisle never looked away from the window as he spoke. He knew that he had everyone's attention, although they were all confused. He finally turned around to face them, prepared to tell them everything. Carlisle just hoped that Will would find it in her heart to forgive him one day. "There are many different types of supernatural beings out there. Everyone in this room can attest to that. While Mischa's father was once a human being, he is no longer. And since he was already turned when he impregnated Will, Mischa was born as the same creature. Dr. Lecter has also worked on turning his wife and adopted daughter into creatures as well."

"Are they vampires, too?" Quil was the first to break from his stupor. Carlisle gave the room a small, sad smile. "No. They are something much worst." Carlisle to a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

"They are wendigoes."


End file.
